


New Mexico

by NickWilde



Series: You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Days of Our Lives references, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно. Только возможно они будут в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Mexico

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Mexico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293894) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



На улице ужасно жарко. Настолько жарко, что солнце буквально сжигает все на своем пути, а тепловые волны даже видны в воздухе.

Стайлз хочет посмотреть на белые песчаные дюны и Carlsbad Caravans, но из-за погоды до них просто невозможно добраться. 

Они почти не покидали комнату в мотеле в течение двух дней, сидя все это время под кондиционером и выходя только ночью, когда на улице никого нет, чтобы поесть в Taco Bell, который находился чуть дальше по улице. 

Дерек уже принял три холодных душа за день. Оборотни сами по себе очень теплые, так что из-за этого знойного солнца на улице ему становится хуже вдвойне. Ему ничего не остается, кроме как лежать на кровати в этой маленькой и тесной комнате в одних черных боксерах. 

Стайлз пытается не пялиться на него. 

Но уже со вчерашнего дня у него ничего не выходит. Он знает, что скорее всего пахнет возбуждением, но ему слишком неохота над этим заморачиваться. 

Вопрос о еде все еще остается открытым. Дерек бросает на Стайлза беспокойный взгляд, когда тот откусывает небольшой кусочек от тако, после чего выплевывает его и откладывает остатки в сторону. Он доест позже. Когда это тако не будет на вкус как ушная сера. Конечно же, на самом деле Стайлз просто ищет себе оправдание. 

Он берет фруктовый лед, который ему купил Дерек в магазине по соседству.

\- Погоди-ка, переключи обратно, - говорит Стайлз с окрашенным из-за мороженого в синий цвет языком. 

Дерек щелкает несколько раз, переключая каналы. 

\- Вот этот, - заинтересованным голосом говорит Стайлз. 

\- Ты хочешь смотреть это? 

\- Еще как. Мне нравятся “Дни нашей жизни”. 

\- У тебя разве было свободное время для просмотра? 

\- Я записывал его на диск. Правда, мне нравятся только моменты с Сонни, Уиллом и Полом. Обожаю этот однополый любовный треугольник.

Дерек лишь пожимает плечами и возвращается к своему уже привычному делу - бессмысленному лежанию на кровати. На нем только нижнее белье, руки заведены под голову, что делает его бицепсы и кубики пресса напряженными.

Стайлз очень сильно старается не пялиться, но у него снова ничего не выходит. 

Дерек медленно дышит и, ничего не говоря, смотрит на экран телевизора. 

По крайней мере Стайлз надеется, что он смотрит, потому что тогда у них будет хоть какая-то тема для разговора, кроме постоянного обсуждения их сломленного ментального состояния.

\- Почему они спорят? Эти три парня. Как вообще образовался этот любовный треугольник? 

\- Ох. В общем, все потому, что Сонни, темноволосый парень с щенячьими глазами, женат на Уилле, блондине со стервозным выражением лица.

Дерек тихо ухмыляется. Так, будто шутку понял только он, а Стайлз не в теме. 

– Уилл обеспокоен, так как бывший жених Сонни, Пол, снова вернулся в город. Пол очень красив и элегантен; он начинает очень серьезную игру, так как он говорит Сонни, что все еще влюблен в него и хочет вернуть обратно, несмотря на то, что он женат на Уилле. Сонни старается быть объективным и решает остаться со своим мужем, но также он понимает, что до сих пор любит Пола и каждый раз, когда он видит его, то дыхание сбивается. В этот момент, как правило, появляется Уилл, разрушая всю атмосферу, переворачивая все с ног до головы и превращаясь в настоящую истеричку, как и его мать. Она, кстати говоря, еще та стерва.

\- Его же можно понять, ведь Сонни все еще остается его мужем, несмотря ни на что.

Стайлз резко подпрыгивает на месте, поворачиваясь к Дереку. 

– Чувак, нет! Уилл же изменяет Сонни! 

Дерек не понимающе поднимает бровь.

– И Сонни знает об этом? 

Стайлз садится напротив Дерека, скрещивая ноги. 

– Да! И как думаешь,с кем? С Полом! 

Стайлз ты хотел запечатлеть на камеру то шокированное выражение лица, которые сейчас было у Дерека. 

– Ага, именно! 

– Что за бред.

– Я тебе сейчас объясню. Смотри, Пол – первоклассный игрок в бейсбол, а Уилл – журналист, который, как раз-таки, писал статью о нем. Он узнает, что Пол гей, о чем также упоминает в статье. Уилл понятия не имел, что тот является бывшим женихом Сонни, в принципе, как и сам Пол не знает, чьим мужем Уилл является. В итоге, Все заканчивается тем, что они переспали. Сонни обо всем узнает и прощает Пола, потому что ничего не знает, а Уилл еще тот лжец, который продолжает врать мужу и делать всякие ужасные вещи, все еще вымаливая прощение. Сонни дает ему еще один шанс, и вот сейчас как раз они пытаются поставить все точки над “i”, но с каждым разом, но с каждым словом Уилла он понимает, что тот постоянно врет ему. Плюс ко всему, Пол пытается уважать их отношения и старается держаться по дальше от Сонни, но это слишком тяжело, так как он очень любит его. 

– Почему тогда Сонни не может вернуться к Полу? – Спрашивает Дерек невинным голосом.

– Я задаю себе этот вопрос каждую неделю. Наверное, не может получиться хорошей драмы, когда все счастливы. 

– Возможно. 

 

-

 

Стайлз лежит на спине и сверлит взглядом гипсокартонный потолок, думая о том, что Питер укусил Лидию. А Джерард до смерти избил его(?). Он думает о том, каким было лицо Дерека, когда Бойд умирал от его когтей. О Скотте, который держал на своих руках истекающую кровью Эллисон. 

\- Я бы разрешил тебе перебраться ко мне, но здесь и без того ужасно душно. 

Стайлз кивает. Он даже не подозревал, что Дерек не спит, не говоря уже о его готовности шутить.

\- Нет, все в порядке. Я поспал немного. 

\- И поел тоже. 

В самом деле? Он вспоминает о тако и буррито на завтрак. 

\- Но этого все равно недостаточно. 

\- Это только начало. 

Возможно, так и есть. Но это совсем незначительное начало. Все может вернуться в прежнее состояние завтра, послезавтра или через две недели. Этих изменений недостаточно для Стайлза. 

Кондиционер начинает ужасно шуметь и вибрировать, после чего медленно замолкает и выключается. 

\- Черт, только не это, - изможденно стонет Дерек. 

Стайлз включает свет. Дерек выбирается из кровати, растерянно и печально смотря на кондиционер. 

\- Мы можем попросить переселить нас в другую комнату с исправным кондиционером. 

\- Ты хочешь провести еще одну ночь в Нью-Мексико? 

\- Боже, нет. 

 

-

 

На улице два часа ночи, и до сих пор немного жарко. Но все же лучше, чем было в обед. 

Пока Дерек оформляет их выселение, Стайлз спешит к почтовому ящику, чтобы опустить в него письмо для отца. Он звонил уже дважды после того, как получил открытку из Аризоны с изображением Гранд-Каньона на обороте. 

Стайлз не ответит на его звонки. Он никогда этого не делает. 

Как и Дерек. Даже когда от Скотта приходит угрожающее сообщение, в котором говорится о “похищении Стайлза”, или когда шериф спрашивает, как на самом деле себя чувствует его сын. 

Не говоря ни слова, они забираются в машину, после чего Стайлз раскрывает карту. 

\- На юго-восток. 

Дерек выезжает с парковки мотеля. 

 

-

 

На улице ужасно темно. Они видят только дорогу перед ними, но только потому, что она освещена фарами автомобиля. Стайлз находит это весьма метафоричным.

\- Я забыл. 

\- Что? 

\- Я забыл. На несколько минут я забыл о грусти. Или рассерженности. Или потерянности. Классно было думать о чем-то, кроме ненависти ко всему миру. Думаю, именно поэтому я смог поесть. 

\- Я понял это. 

\- Хотя спать мне все еще трудно. Как и тебе. 

\- Я уже давно нормально не спал. 

\- Насколько давно? 

\- Очень давно. 

Они сидят в тишине. Слышен только свист ветра, проникающего в машину через приоткрытое окно. Никто из них не в настроении для прослушивания адских утренних проповедей по радио. 

\- Я думаю, мне не стоит забывать об этом. 

\- Речь не о том, чтобы забыть о собственных чувствах, а о том, чтобы понять, что ты будешь делать с ними. 

\- Почему ты говоришь так, будто это касается только меня? Мы оба облажались. Нам обоим нужна помощь 

\- Тогда запишись к психологу, Стайлз, - резко отвечает Дерек. 

Обычно он не поддается необоснованному раздражению, но все же иногда это случается. 

\- Ты думаешь, что ты безнадежен. Что ты никогда не сможешь прийти в норму. Ты просто… Да это даже смешно.

Дерек включает радио, не желая продолжать разговор на эту тему. Но Стайлз снова упрямо выключает его.

\- Какого хрена? Как долго, ты думал, это будет продолжаться? Когда, по-твоему, я бы обо всем догадался?

Дерек не отвечает. Между ними повисает мрачное молчание.

\- Я бы не говорил тебе все это, если бы это не касалось нас обоих. 

\- Оно и не касается. 

\- О, теперь я все понял. Останови машину. 

\- Что? 

\- Останови, черт возьми, машину, Дерек! 

\- Ты с ума сошел? 

Стайлз не выдерживает и резко открывает дверь. 

\- Твою мать! - Дерек перегибается через него, закрывает злополучную дверь, виляя при этом по всей дороге, и медленно съезжает на обочину. 

\- Какого черта, Стайлз?!

Стайлз несколько раз моргает, смотря на включившийся аварийный свет, после чего поворачивается к Дереку. У оборотня строгое выражение лица, он очень напряжен. 

\- Я ненавижу то, что происходит со мной. С нами. И меня бесит, что мы, кажется, единственные, кого заботит все то, что происходит на протяжении последних трех лет. А с тобой и того дольше! Все будто спят, а мы единственные, кто наблюдает за происходящим. Мы словно в фильме “Посвященный” или “Вторжение похитителей тел”, где мы - это Майлз Беннель. И у окружающих просто не хватает терпения смотреть на нас, будто мы сходим с ума. Но на самом деле так и есть, они правы. Я не хочу, чтобы мы были как они, Дерек, не хочу притворяться, что ничего не происходит. Я не хочу сдаваться. А ты сдаешься. Ты измучен. Ты не можешь поступать так, Дерек. Это слишком просто, а ты даже не пытаешься хоть как-то помочь самому себе. 

Лицо Дерека искажается от боли. На его зеленых глазах появляются слезы, и он быстро вытирает их рукой, размазывая по щекам. 

\- Я не могу просить тебя сделать это еще раз. Не могу просить тебя попытаться собрать все заново, по частям. И если бы я был тобой, я бы, возможно, поступал бы, как ты, но… Пожалуйста. Просто пожалуйста, Дерек. 

Свет в машине выключается. Они сидят в полной темноте, не произнося ни звука. Стайлз не ждет, что Дерек ответит что-нибудь, но ему бы хотелось услышать хоть слово. Даже если все, что он скажет, - это “Отвали”. 

Дерек садится поудобнее и вставляет в ключ в замок зажигания. 

\- Пристегнись. 

Стайлз пристегивается. Аварийный свет выключается, и Дерек выруливает обратно на дорогу. 

Стайлз съезжает вниз по сиденью, размышляя о том, когда будет их следующая остановка. Дерек просто хочет погрузиться в себя и страдать. Для него это нормально: он оборотень, и способен собраться с силами, даже когда ужасно больно. Стайлз так не может. Да и не хочет.

\- Почему Сонни и Пол расстались? - внезапно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Что? 

\- Ты сказал, что Пол - это бывший жених Сонни. Почему они так и не поженились? 

На лице Стайлза появляется легкая улыбка. 

Дерек всегда умел как-то по-особому сказать “да”.


End file.
